Guardian Angel
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Mitchell is separated from the rest of his team. Stranded on an isolated planet that is in civil war, he must work with a mysterious rogue and escape before it’s too late. And to make matters worse the Ori will arrive. CameronxOriginal Character. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Chapter 1: Separated

Mitchell opened his eyes only to be met by the sunlight blinding him. He sat up taking in his new surroundings. All he could see for miles was grass, mud and very tall trees. He was in the middle of a big forest again. The question was where was the rest of SG-1? What the hell had happened to him? How did he end up here all on his on? And where was the Stargate? This did not look good.

Checking for any signs of injury he had found a cut on his side, close to his ribs and appendix. It wasn't bleeding baldy or anything like that, but he didn't want to get an infection so he took out his bandage and cleaned the wound then covered it.

Now that he was ready Mitchell stood up and took once last look around. He thought about calling out his teammates names but considering he didn't know where he was and how he had gotten there, he decided against it for the time being, for all he knew the Ori could be near by and even worse looking for him or his team.

He found that there were no trials in the muddy ground suggesting any signs of humanoid activity. But there still could be some sort of monster out there that likes snacking on human flesh. Gripping his P-90 Mitchell picked a direction at random and started walking.

About roughly two hours later Mitchell found himself at the exactly same spot from which he had regained consciousness on this planet. He knew this because the ground had been disturbed in a lying pattern and that pattern was exactly how he was lying down.

On his travel before ending up at the start of his journey, Mitchell had been pondering how he became upon this planet. But still nothing came into his mind that would explain this. He thought about several scenarios but nothing just seemed to fit.

One, he had been separated from his team due to a mission going horribly wrong.

Two, the Ori brought him here for some reason.

Three, He had amnesia.

Four, He was infected with a virus and had to stay on the planet to live or in another dimension.

Five, he was really unconscious and in the infirmary.

Six, he was really unconscious and captured by an enemy.

Seven, He was dreaming.

Finally eight, he was dead and stuck in god knows where.

He hoped it wasn't any of them. If he had to guess he would choose option one.

He heard a groan come from nearby. Bringing himself out of his thought he decided to check it out. It was better than walking in circles for hours. He turned and walked in the direction the groan had come from. Mitchell came to a riverbank, when he looked down into the river, well….

What he saw next was a little surprising but it did make sense, somehow.

A super soldier was crouching down in the middle of the river, it must have sensed him approaching because it suddenly turned around to face him and then it raised its gun up at him.

This was not a good day at all for a certain Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading my story. I know it is a little short but the next chapter shall be longer. The next chapter shall be done by next Monday so hope you read the next installment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation

A super soldier was crouching down in the middle of the river, it must have sensed him approaching because it suddenly turned around to face him and then it raised its gun up at him.

The Super soldier fired fast but Mitchell was faster and managed to dodge the blast. If only he had a gun that had been modified to kill a super soldier! But no, they had to be locked away because no one had seen or heard from the super soldiers since Anubis had been killed and replicator Sam. So they weren't required on missions.

Mitchell was hiding behind a pretty big tree, the super soldier kept firing but it didn't move. 'Must have got injured somehow' Mitchell thought as he planned how to take it down. Gripping his P-90 tightly he came out of the tree he was hiding in and fired into the river. But when he stopped he had noticed that the super soldier had vanished.

"What the?" Mitchell said but he suddenly felt a gun pushing at the back of his neck. "Oh crap." He went to turn around, but a hand was placed on his shoulder that translated in don't move. "Um… look this is a mistake, I don't know how I got here and well you move pretty fast." Mitchell chuckled as he thought about how fast that thing behind him must have been moving.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" It asked as it moved its hand from Cameron's shoulder gently and slowly down his arm and took the P-90 away from him and threw it on the floor.

"Me, no but the way you are disarming me is really uncomfortable considering what you are and all." Mitchell once again tried to turn around to face his capturer but was once again forced into place.

"And what am I exactly?" It asked in that husked voice that they must have got from Anubis as he talked the exact same way. It moved its hand and went into Cam's back pocket, which was conveniently near his ass.

"Oh, you know" He winced as the hand pushed against his back, it was kind off nice, but it would have been a lot better if a woman was doing it. But being stuck with the super soldier made it worse especially when it pulled out his knife and threw it on the ground next to his P-90. "A freak." He almost chuckled again if it wasn't for him being disarmed and all.

"I am no freak, do you understand me!" It spun Mitchell around so that he was facing it and quite close to be honest. Definitely to close for comfort. It unzipped the vest and once Mitchell had gotten it off it was thrown on the ground with everything else. "I am going to keep you alive, so I can get plenty of information out of you, then unfortunately I shall have to kill you, which would be a shame as I find you very very attractive."

"What? You find me attractive? Well I'm flattered but you're one of those things created by Anubis and you're my enemy and all, so I don't think it would work out even if you didn't kill me." Cameron grabbed the gun out of the super soldiers hand and kicked at its feet so it fell on the ground.

They wrestled each other on the muddy ground, each trying to restrain the other. The super soldier knocked the gun out of Mitchell's hand and turned so it was lying on top of him. Mitchell then punched it in the chest several times and then rolled over so that now he was on top. With a leg both side of it, Mitchell was able to pin the arms up with one hand and with the other hand he took the tightly fitted helmet off.

What he saw next wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Underneath the helmet was the face of a very beautiful woman. She stared up at him with her emerald green eyes that shone brightly in the sunlight. Her hair was shoulder length and a chocolate brown colour and God she was just so beautiful.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Mitchell spoke and he really didn't want to restrain such a pretty lady but he had no choice. "Who are you?"

"It's polite to give ones name before asking for others." She said as she head butted him in the face.

Seeing that Cameron had lost his focus for a moment, the woman took advantage of it, and pushed him off of her. She then starting reaching for the P-90, but Mitchell tackled her and they both tumbled to the ground.

Her hand was just on it before Mitchell grabbed her hand, stopping her, he then head butted her on the head and she was momentarily unfocused. This allowed Cameron to grab the gun and aim it down at her.

By the time she had gained full control of her senses, it was too late. She had been defeated.

"I you move then I will shoot you." Mitchell warned her, and he was dead serious.

She obviously didn't believe him or didn't care because she stood up and went to leap on him. But Mitchell was faster and pulled the trigger and then her cry shattered through the entire forest.

She lay on the ground grasping her right side. She winced again tried to get up but the pain was too much. She had fallen into the seductive trap of unconsciousness.

He could of let her just lay there until she bled to death, but Mitchell couldn't afford to lose her as she may have information on how he got on this planet and even better she may know a way off of it as well.

He ran and grabbed his vest, he worked quickly, taking off all the armour she had on and then lifting up her top just enough so he could see the true extent of her injury, it was worse than he thought it was, if he didn't work quickly then she would die. He snatched the bandage from its packaging he begun to clean the wound and once he was satisfied with his work he placed the bandage on.

He picked her up slowly and gently so he wouldn't cause the bleeding to quicken its pace any further. He had decided to take her to the abandoned house he had found just before he had ended up where he had started. He hoped that there was a bed in there so that he could place his prisoner on, and once she regained consciousness he would finally get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ambush

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down to see where her 'prisoner' had shot at her. There was no pain, which meant…

"Hey there sunshine, how are you feeling?" Cam said as he entered the bedroom. He was holding a tray of what looked like food and a bowl full of water. "Are you in any pain?" He asked as he placed the tray on the bedside table next to her.

"Why do you care?" She wasn't responding the way he had hoped but at least she was alive and responding. She looked up and saw that her hands had been bound with rope to the top of the bed and when she tried moving her legs she had seen that they had also been bound together and secured to the bottom of the bed.

"Look I just want to know how I got on this planet, and a way off of it and where the hell are my friends?" Mitchell was starting to get impatient, he really just wanted to get home and crawl in bed because he felt like crap. "So please just tell me."

"Why should I believe you? You could have been sent to kill me for all I know." She looked directly into his eyes and he into hers and what Mitchell saw was pure hatred. She moved her wrists around trying to break free.

"You can't get out." Mitchell spoke as he sat on the bed next to her and started to lift her top up.

"What are you doing?" She demanded and she tried again to free her self of her restraints.

"Checking your wound." He said as he finished lifting up her top just enough to see the bandage he had placed there. "I need to change it." He stated as he untied the knot and lifted it up he saw that there was no longer a wound or any indication of one either. He looked up at her in surprise 'no one ever healed that fast unless they had a snake in their head.' Mitchell thought has he planned his next move. "What are you? You're completely healed."

"I know, and by the way I don't have a snake in my head." She said as pulled really hard on the rope and it broke into its tiny threads and sat up straight and punched the unsuspecting Mitchell to the ground.

Taken by her surprise attack, and momentarily confused, she untied the rope binding her legs together and placed it around Mitchell's neck and started choking him.

"Your name?" She asked in a gentle voice. "I told you I was going to interrogate you. So please just answer my questions and then we can talk about getting off of this planet."

"Cameron Mitchell, I'm from Earth." Mitchell choked out as he raised his hands up trying to loosen the grip of the rope around his neck, but her hold on it was incredible. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

"People don't call me anything, I'm am nothing. I am from nowhere." She looked down with a sad face, like she was contemplating something. "You are a monster, you should not exist… that was what I have been told… I am to live by this… till the day I die…."

Her hold on Mitchell weakened and she relaxed withdrawing the rope from his neck she threw it on the hard-woodened floor.

"Who told you that?" Mitchell wasn't sure if he should believe the woman sitting on the bed, but she had released him and it was better than being strangled.

"My master… He took me in when no one else would, that is why I serve him, because I owe it to him." Her voice softened as she stood up and reached for her gun and the P-90.

"You could always just leave, how long have you served him?" Mitchell was surprised when she tossed him his P-90.

"For as long as I can remember, two, long glorious years." She interrupted him with sadness in her tone. "I…" She walked towards the window and stared out of it. "Looks like we have company." She stated and pointed towards the tree line of the forest.

"We now you are in there! Come out right now!" A male voice from outside shouted.

"Look I need your help, if we don't work together then who knows what will happen." Mitchell said standing up and gathering his things. "The armour is done for." He sighed this day keeps getting better and better.

When he turned round he saw the woman standing and she looked stunning in the sun light, that outfit fit her in all the right ways. He hadn't noticed before what she was wearing or how she looked, but now he had a proper glance, her black long sleeved top tightened nicely around her chest and her black trousers just looked spectacular around her ass and legs.

"Do not dare to ignore us or try to escape, we have you vastly outnumbered! Surrender and we may spare your lives!" The male voice shouted from outside again, although this time he sounded a little closer.

As she headed towards the door she drew out two sharp knifes from her boots. She reached for the door. Pulling it open she went out into the main room.

Mitchell followed her in silence, zipping up his vest and clipping on his P-90 so that he couldn't be easily disarmed again. When he closed the bedroom door, he reloaded his P-90. "You still don't have a name." He paused thinking of a good name, he knew the perfect one. "I have decided to name you Claire." He announced.

"Claire? I like it, it sounds nice, but don't forget when this is over we are enemies." She said as she sat on the woodened floor and closed her eyes. "There are fifteen of them, heavily armed with staff weapons." She opened her eyes again and swung her knifes round so the tip of the blades were facing behind her.

"How do you know that?" Mitchell was most certainly confused. "By the way how did you know I thought that you had a snake in your head?" Remembering that she said it straight after he had thought it.

"I can read minds, enhanced senses and other abilities that I am not fully aware of." She came into his personal space and smiled at him seductively before backing away.

"Not to mention, super speed and strength." Mitchell finished for her remembering when she had showed off her powers, when they were firing at each other and when she was restrained.

"If you don't come out here in the next minute we will burn this house to the ground!" The same male voice once again shouted from outside.

Opening the front door slowly, dashing out the house they split up, Cam went left and Claire went right. Staff blasts flew in every direction; the man hadn't been lying, the two of them were vastly out numbered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uncertainty 

The staff blasts never stopped as Cam jumped behind a tree, firing his P-90 behind him, he heard several cries for help by the men. When he turned to glance, he saw that Claire was moving at lightning fast speed. His eyes could barely keep up with her.

She ran up and slashed one man with her deadly knifes in his back, a fellow comrade of his turned his weapon on her and she jumped high up in the air, she landed on one of the highest branches on a tree. The man stared up at her in disbelief, as she smiled gracefully before falling down, and throwing one of her knifes at him, so quickly he never saw it coming.

He smacked against the ground, hard with the knife in his forehead, blood flowing out of him like water, like melting snow, as it trickled down his face until it dropped on the grassy decorated ground.

Claire landed in a crouched position, and raised her other knife in front of her face, with the blade in an attack position, facing the vast amount of enemy soldiers. She raised her head slowly and the look in her eyes was so terrifying.

The soldiers stared at her for a moment; sweat dripping from their faces, the navy blue uniform that looked similar to the Ori's, shimmered in the light of the sun. "For the Alliance!" The other men shouted in unison and charged at her.

Mitchell fired his rounds into all of them, and they fell to the ground like dolls being thrown into the trash after the child has grown bored of them.

That was all of them taken care of. As Cameron walked next to Claire and she bent down and removed her knife from the dead man's head.

"Well that ended better than I thought, If I don't say so myself." Cam said as he looked around and saw the bodies littering the area. "We should get moving. What are you doing?" He said as Claire ran up the tree trunk and disappeared into the leaves, as they covered the entire top of the tree, on branches that couldn't be seen from the ground.

There was a rustle in the near by bushes and the sound a twig snapping in two. Cam turned almost immediately, only to be greeted by the end of several staff blasts.

"Wait!" A strong deep male voice came from behind the group of men holding their weapons at Mitchell's face. "He is not with the Rebels. Take him prisoner." It ordered.

As Mitchell was slowly disarmed by the soldiers, two of the men suddenly collapsed, and shattered to the ground. Upon closer inspection they both had a knife sticking out their backs, severing the person's spinal cord.

A second later Claire emerged from jumping out of the tree. She ran incredibly fast as she took out two more men.

A tall man with long black hair and brown eyes with a scar across his left cheek ran up to Mitchell and placed his 9-mm handgun to his head. "Stop right where you are, and I don't blow his brains out!" It was the same strong deep tone of voice from a moment ago.

Claire stopped dead in her tracks and gazed into Mitchell's blue eyes. She then looked at the man with the scar. She mumbled something under her breath.

The man turned his gun and shot Claire in the head, just above her left eye.

Cameron stared in shock as Claire's lifeless body lay in a heap on the muddy ground.

"Bring them both." The man dropped the gun on the ground and started walking casually away, like nothing had just happened.

The other soldiers grabbed Mitchell and forced him to his feet and dragged him off in the same direction the man who had shot Claire had gone. He turned his head and saw a couple of the soldiers had taken the two knifes out of their fallen comrades and lifted up Claire and threw her over a man's shoulders like she was extra baggage.

A few hours later Mitchell found himself sitting on a cold hard metal floor in a damp and darkened cell. Claire's body lay on the so-called bed. Mitchell glanced at her as she lay there, peacefully. He stood up and took the few steps to close the distance between him and her.

As he looked down at her, tears threatened to fall down, but he fought the emotion. She was so pale, so loss at the colour that had filled her face only a few hours before. He took her hand in his, god it was so cold. It was hard to believe that she was so warm and so full of life. But she was dead, and now Cameron was all alone.

'_People don't call me anything, I am nothing.' _Claire's words echoed in his mind.

"No, you were wrong. You weren't nothing, Claire, you saved me. Claire…" Cameron kissed her hand softly before placing it back down beside her. "Thank you."

Just then his cell door opened and the man who had caused him this pain, the very man who had ended Claire's life, came into the room with two soldiers standing behind him.

"My name is Valmont, you are obviously not with the rebels, so who are you?" He said as he entered the room. "I'm sorry that your friend is dead, but she had it coming."

"Cameron Mitchell, what are you planning to do with me?" Mitchell turned to face Valmont whose eyes were staring coldly at Claire's body.

"If you worship the Ori, you shall live, if you don't, you shall die. Quite simple actually." Valmont said, but he still hadn't taken his gaze off of Claire.

"Such an attractive woman, pity that it had to end like that."

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying my fan fic. This is my first one ever, incase you were wondering. Don't worry it gets more interesting from now on, I won't go into details. Don't want to spoil it for you. Please if you have time, give me a review and let me know what you think. :)

Darkmoonvampire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Partnership

Before Mitchell could say anything there was a massive explosion just in the corridor, and smoke enveloped in the cell. Gunfire and staff blasts could be heard and the screams and shouts of Valmont's men as there fell to the ground.

Unable to see clearly, Cameron felt his way to the bed and lifted up Claire in his arms, when he felt a hand on shoulder. "This way." The voice whispered as it grabbed Mitchell by the arm and dragged him to safety.

All that could be heard were the screams of people being shot, as they were escaping. When they got outside Cameron saw people dressed up in ninja suits. One of them took Claire from his arms and held on to her tightly as they jumped into the trees and vanished. The one who had rescued him placed an arm around Cam's waist and they too vanished into the trees.

They were moving so fast that Mitchell could barely make out the branches and the ground below him as he was swooped away. When they finally landed, he found himself in a little village. All the villagers greeted him as the ninja's went away again.

A woman who was the same height as Sam, with long blonde hair that was plaited right down to her knees, walked up to Mitchell and introduced herself. "My name is Helena, and I am the leader of the Do Run Hoi, you may have heard of us as the Rebels." She bowed her head and the rest of the villagers went back to their daily routines.

"Cameron Mitchell, nice to meet you, and thanks for the rescue." He copied he motion by bowing before her as she had done to him.

"Please follow me to the temple, your friend is waiting for you there." Helena said and started walking towards the building that was centred in the middle of the village, before Mitchell could protest.

When they finally reached the temple, it looked like one of the Greek ruins found back on Earth, except for it was in one piece. Two men stood outside the main door, with hoods over their heads so not to reveal who they were. They opened the right door for Helena and Mitchell and closed it again when they were fully inside.

The whole place was made of white marble and looked spectacular. The main hall had nothing but an altar in the centre where Claire's body lay. They were corridors that were leading off of the main hall and only the ninja's; Helena and Mitchell were present in the room.

"We welcome you to the temple of the Do Run Hoi." Helena paused raising her arms to her sides and then bowing gracefully again. "Cameron Mitchell. You are save here, please stand there." Helena gestured to a spot in front of Claire.

"Claire is dead." Cameron stated looking at her pale face.

"I believe you are mistaken." Helena said as she stood next to him. "Look." She pointed to Claire's right hand.

It twitched, when someone tries to regain the feeling after having a cramp. The fingers moving slowly tapped on the marble altar. Cameron was in shock, he couldn't believe it, she wasn't dead. She started breathing heavily like she was sleeping, then her eyelids began fluttering open.

"Mitchell?" She whispered, her dry lips just managing to form a sentence. Claire opened her eyes fully and stared up at him.

"Claire? But how is this possible? You were as cold as snow, you didn't breathe and you had no pulse, you were dead." Now Cameron was really baffled. "The bullet hit you in the head…"

"And I healed my injury, just like when you shot me." Claire finished for him. Mitchell almost winced when she said that, he now really regretted shooting her, it doesn't matter if she healed herself or not. She sat up slowly and swung her self around so her legs dangled off the altar. Her emerald green eyes were full of joy and she leapt off of the altar, standing up straight.

Unable to hold back his happiness any longer, Cameron wrapped his arms and her and whispered in her ear. "I thought you left me."

Taken back by his surprise hug, Claire was momentarily unsure of what to do, but she didn't hesitate when she returned the hug. This is the first time, that she can remember, anyone has ever been so happy to see her.

They separated after a minute and regained their composure. An awkward silence fell upon the hall, until Helena spoke up.

"It is good to see you again." The two of them hugged, in the same manner, as twin sisters would do. The hug ended as quick as it had come. "We have all missed you." The ninja's all bowed before her, then they all left, down one of the corridors.

Helena lead the two of them down a different corridor, they came to a balcony on the second floor that overlooked a huge garden at the back of the temple. After an hour or two of discussing the recent events on what happened before leading up to coming to the temple, Helena explained the current situation of the planet.

"Much has changed since you left us." Helena began, looking into Claire's eyes. "Shortly after you left us, we fell into civil war. A Prior of the Ori came and demanded that we worship their gods, to save us from evil." She turned and gazed upon the fountain located in the middle of the garden. "The decision was split, We the Do Run Hoi stayed loyal to our duties, the other villagers have always been wary of us, as they don't know what we do here, they began to suspect we were part of this 'evil' and so they declared war on us." Sighing heavily Helena returned her gaze to Claire, before looking at Mitchell.

"I'll help you, fight against these Ori." Claire paused as she placed a hand on Helena's shoulder. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen." She paused again, as she turned to Mitchell "Will you help me? If we do not succeed, then you may never return home."

"Did you really need to ask? I owe you my life." Cameron replied as he smiled at them. They both returned his smile, both of them displaying gratitude.

Helena stood in the middle of them and raised her hand. Claire placed her hand on top of it. They both looked at Mitchell and he too placed his hand on top of Claire's. Helena removed her hand from underneath Claire's and left the two of them standing alone on the balcony, the sun was beginning to set and neither one of them moved. They stood that way for a few minutes, and then Mitchell took both Claire's hands in his.

"Whatever happens we will get through this." he really didn't want to lose her again, it would hurt too much. Considering that they had only just met, he felt a strong connection to the woman standing in front of them, and it was more than a mere physical attraction or a mere crush. There was something more, and he didn't want to lose it, he didn't want to lose her.

"Of course we will, someone has to protect you." Claire moved her head closer to Cameron's so that they were mere centimetres apart. Mitchell expected her to close the distance between them, he really wanted her to, but she smiled that same seductive smile that would melt any man's heart, and then she walked away and out into the corridor wishing him goodnight as she left. Cameron whispered goodnight after she left, then turned to look at the glorious colours that made up the sun setting light.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long night, and he would be dreaming about one thing, Claire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Invasion Arrival

Cameron Mitchell woke up the next morning; he had just had the most wonderful dream about a certain hot, sexy alien woman. Unfortunately it was only a dream.

He would have stayed sat there on the bed that Helena had provided for him in a guest room in the remote temple. But he had more important things to attend to, like helping the Rebels fight off the Ori, then he had to get off of this planet and return home.

After getting washed, Mitchell got dressed in the clothes that a temple priest had left for him as his uniform was covered in mud from his wrestle with Claire when they met. All he had been given was a black cotton T-shirt and some black trousers. He then placed his gear on top of it and left for the preparations.

He met up with Helena and he was given breakfast before heading to the temple's garden where they saw Claire standing in front of the fountain, wearing a beautiful red silk dress. Similar to the one that Vala wore when she was on the Ori ship just before giving birth to Adria. Claire looked absolutely stunning in it. Cameron wanted to see what it looked like from the front but the time would come. Claire stood their, singing:

"Where do I go from here?

The sky has changed.

As I stand watching

The stars slowly fade away."

Helena smiled as she swayed to the tune. Cameron stared at her, amazed at how beautiful she sounded. If only he could see her face, when she sang such a lovely song.

"As time goes by.

I begin to realize.

That everything I knew.

Was never really there."

Some of the rebel soldiers were passing by and they all smiled as they heard her song.

"That's when I saw you.

Looking how I felt.

There's a whole new world.

Waiting for us to find."

The weapons for the soldiers were being handed out in silence and the soldiers hurried away, as not to be caught listening in by Helena.

"We're not dreaming.

We'll make it a reality.

Who would have thought?

That you and I would be?"

Cameron didn't know if Claire was making it up as she went or if it was an actual song, but he couldn't help the smile appearing on his face. Somehow even in the situation he was in, that song seemed appropriate, somehow.

"Time has stopped for us.

Nothing needs to fade away.

As we stand watching.

The world moves on without us.

As we are all alone, together.

This is our reality."

When Claire turned round, she knew that they had been watching and listening, due to her advanced senses. She bowed her head, gracefully, before walking up to them.

Suddenly the sounds of faint humming were coming up from the sky and very vaguely you could just make out that An Ori ship was arriving. The villagers weren't kidding when they said that they had to finish the war before today, to decide the fate of the planet. If the Alliance won then it would except the teachings of Origin. If the Rebels won then they would reject the teachings of Origin.

But for a certain Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell either way wasn't good for him. It was only a matter before he would be discovered and killed. He had to escape quickly and very soon. Also with the Stargate being heavily guarded his chances of escaping were getting slimmer. However he did a very super strong woman on his side.

The Rebel soldiers nearly panicked under the unexpected encounter. Luckily the Ninja's had been there and kept everyone calm. They looked pretty cool, though on Earth it would look downright strange and insane, but here it looked perfectly normal. God, how he loved this job. It was one of a kind.

If it wasn't for the Stargate programme Mitchell wouldn't have met any of his now closest friends. He wouldn't have been led down this road into the current situation, but it was worth it. If it weren't for the Stargate programme he wouldn't have met Claire. Yes he was truly lucky and fortunate. God must love him to give him such attractive woman into his life. Claire truly was a brilliant piece of work. Her figure was perfect in every position; she could never be seen as ugly in any form.

Being dragged back into reality and out of his thoughts, Mitchell saw that the soldiers were gone and that Helena was giving instructions to Claire and the other Ninja's. Before Mitchell could move, Helena turned around and grabbed his hand and made a run for the temple. Claire and the other Ninja's and the remaining soldiers followed and they made a dash through the main hall and Helena waved her hand over something on the wall and a set of stairs revealed themselves and they ran down it.

The stairs led into a deep underground tunnel, as they were running at their fastest speed, Helena still clinging on to Mitchell's hand, the sound of children's voices could be heard. When they reached the other end of the tunnel, they came out at an underground hangar where a ship that looked likes a mixture of Ori, Ancient and Asguard.

The villages were boarding in from several other tunnels and many of the children were screaming and crying while their mother's tried to keep them calm and hide their own tears.

"Helena I bring terrible news, the Alliance has infiltrated our temple and has cut off escape routes 2,3,5 and 8. We got as many of people out as we could." He paused as shrieks and screams could be heard coming from the caved in tunnels. "Tunnels 6 and 7 are about to collapse and tunnel 1 will be successfully infiltrated in approximately 2 minutes." The Soldier talked so quickly it was a surprise that Helena could make out what he was saying.

"Then get as many people as you can to the ship then seal every tunnel!" Helena shouted. She turned to face the Ninja's. "You go along, your faster than the normal soldiers, make sure the job gets done." They left immediately and then Helena turned towards Claire and Cameron. "Get on the ship, get that thing started up, I'll join you in a minute." And then she was gone.

Claire took charge instantly. She shouted across the hangar so every villager could hear her. "Everyone move as quickly as you can! Leave everything behind! Just take you and your family! Nothing else!" Claire shouted and everyone immediately dropped their belongings and stepped up the pace upon entering the craft. "All soldiers on the ship make sure that everyone has a place to sit, Soldiers surrounding the craft stay alert!" Claire commanded.

Suddenly a huge explosion came from one of the tunnels. "Tunnel 9 has caved in! Tunnel 1 has caved in!" A soldier reported as he ran out of tunnel 9 and onto the ship. Several other soldiers followed him when the Ninja's came out of tunnel 1 carrying injured people. "We lost many people, Helena is still in there!"

The Ninja's carried everyone on board as Claire and Mitchell ran towards the tunnel.

"Claire where are you going?" Mitchell called as he ran after her.

"To find Helena!" She yelled back as she increased her speed.

They avoided all they debris and rocks and the tunnel walls. Helena lay on the ground on her back, blood covering her face, running down her neck onto her dress. Claire skidded on the floor as she kneeled down and placed Helena in her arms. "Helena hold on!" She said as she lifted her up and started back towards the ship. Mitchell offered to carry her but Claire refused. "She is my friend." Was all she said.

The last of the villagers were safely onboard and they Ninja's and soldiers hurried on as the ship closed its cargo doors.

Mitchell, Claire and Helena went to the bridge and Claire placed Helena gently in what looked like the captain's chair. Mitchell stood next to Claire as the ship powered up and the hangar roof opened up as they ship took off.

The Ori ship was closer now and the ship that Mitchell and Claire were on only managed to escape the Ori's energy beam as it blew up the temple and the surrounding forest. They had no time to talk, only react as they entered orbit and entered Hyperspace before the Ori ship could attack them again.

Mitchell wasn't really sure what was happening, but he knew that he and Claire and the majority of the villagers had escaped with their lives. But the poor people on that planet were now followers of Origin, and that gave the Ori another power boost over the ancients.

Which just made his battle even worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unspoken Bonds 

After travelling in Hyperspace for a couple of hours, Mitchell was sitting on a bed in one of the crew cabins on the ship. '_So much has happened.'_ He thought to himself. '_Well at least I'm off that damn planet. But now how do I get home?' _

Soon after they entered Hyperspace the crew had seen to the injured and had arranged the living quarters for the villagers, then they had to check their food supplies and then everyone resumed to their assigned duties. Unfortunately they could not save everyone, and they lost more in the infirmary.  
But the worst one of all was the leader of the Do Run Hoi, Helena. She had suffered too many severe injuries. The one that had finished her off was the deep cut on her head. She had simply bled out too much. Claire refused to let Helena go, so she used her healing ability, but that put her life in danger as when using that ability it drains the users strength so they become weak, if over used it would potentially become fatal.

"Save your strength, Claire, my people will look to you for guidance now." Helena said as she winced in pain. She was lying on the floor in the bridge, next to the captain's chair; she refused to be moved to the infirmary so that the villagers could see her death. Claire had sat down next to her and placed Helena's head over her lap as she embraced her. "Guide them as you did me. Take them to our sacred ground." She coughed up blood and she winced again. "I'm sorry that… I… couldn't… protect…you…" And they were the last words that Helena spoke. Claire dropped her head on her fallen comrade and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She then held her lifeless body. "Why!" she yelled at the top of her lungs using every piece of air she had. The Ninja's came and took her body to the closed down section of the infirmary where they had stored the dead bodies.

Silence had descended onto the bridge, and as Helena's body was being carried off, Claire sat with her head down, eyes threatening to fall with the tears. Cameron had walked next to her and kneeled down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her like a child.

They sat like that for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality it was only 5 minutes. Regaining her composure, Claire pushed Cameron off of her and walked up to the computer console and started imputing commands.  
"Claire you should rest, I know you're in pain-" Cameron started to speak but Claire interrupted him.  
"No you don't! You don't know how I feel, so just shut up!" She shouted at him. "Just stay the hell away from me!" She roared at him. Two Ninja's came onto the bridge and stood either side of Mitchell.  
"Understood." They said in unison, obviously Claire must have used her telepathic ability to summon them. 

Cameron didn't argue with her, he had no opportunity too, because the next thing he knew he was here, in the crew cabin. Waiting for Claire to release him. He had been in there for just over an hour and has was staring to get annoyed. _'Claire'_ Mitchell said her name in his head. _'I know it must be hard to lose someone, but there was no need to lock me up!'_

He suddenly remembered what Helena had said to him, while they were eating breakfast just before going out to the garden and hearing Claire's song.

_"I take it you're the one who gave Claire her name?" Helena sat as she took a bite out of a fruit looking like an apple._

"_Yes, I did. I've been wondering what was she called before?" Mitchell said intrigued that Helena was having a 'normal' conversation with him._

"_Konji, it means nothing. That was the name her master gave her. Poor thing." Helena paused looking down at the table. "She must have been terrified when she woke up, not knowing anything. How scared she must have felt as she woke up to a strange place, with no memory of who you are or anything else for that matter."_

"_She told you? Claire seems to be the private type to me." Mitchell stated taking a sip from the tea that had been provided._

"_She never told me anything. She was here for a little time, we took her in and trained her, but her master showed up and took her away again. I never heard from her again, until 2 days ago." Helena smiled casually sighing afterwards she glanced deep into Mitchell's eyes. _

"_What is it Helena? What is it you're not telling me?" Cameron asked without trying to hide his curiosity._

"_You care for her don't you? I can sense it. Claire is different to anyone that I have ever met. When she meets people she somehow can sense that person's deepest thoughts, and if they are the same to hers then a deep bond is formed between them. I can tell that has happened to the two of you." Helena broke eye contact with Cameron and took another bite out of her apple. When she finished it she continued. "The two of you have been tied to one another, through something that I can't truly explain. But it's on a level that not even death can cut it. Basically no matter how far apart you two are, you'll always be together and sense each other's feelings. The two of you are almost one."_

After recalling that conversation, Cameron knew that the only way for Helena to have known that was if she and Claire had formed a similar bond of their own. There's must have been one like close sisters, so when they hugged, it was because of the bond that they shared.

"_You'll always be together and sense each other's feelings."_

"So if I let go of my feelings I should be able to sense Claire's." Mitchell lay back on the bed, he breathed in deeply and out, closed his eyes and began to relax.

"_The two of you are almost one."_

Cameron suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. It felt like it was being torn in two. Then he heard crying, it sounded like Claire.

"Why was I born? Why did Helena have to die?!" Cameron saw an image forming in his mind. Claire was stood in a clearing in a forest, but all the trees and plants were burned. Tears fell down her face, she was completely isolated.

"Claire?" Cameron stretched his arm out to her. "Claire you're not alone." Cameron found himself standing behind her, with his arm extended out to her.

"How did you get here?" She turned to face him and her eyes were swollen and red where she had been crying. "You're in the crew cabin, and I'm on the bridge. How is it that you're with me in my thoughts?" She looked down at his hand then into his crystal blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter, take my hand. And know you are not alone. I'm here." Mitchell took a step closer towards Claire.

She shook her head and then ran into the burning forest. She called out to him. "If you're really there then you come to me."

Cameron's eyes snapped open as he jumped off the bed and opened the door; the Ninja's weren't there so he made a run for the bridge. He didn't care about anything right now, except for her.

When he finally reached his destination, Claire was standing looking out of the viewing screen watching the pretty colours that the Hyperspace created. Mitchell walked up to her and took her hand that was casually hanging by her side and placed it in his.

They turned to face each other, both bringing themselves closer, their lips just centimetres apart, they were just about to close the distance between them.

When suddenly a huge bang occurred and the ship shook violently, throwing Cameron and Claire to opposite sides of the bridge.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I must apologise for not putting a lot of action in it. This is really just filling in the gaps and setting it up for…. Well I'd hate to spoil it for you! There may be a delay for the next chapter as I have work to do. Should be up by next Saturday! By the way this story is set just before the midseason 'The Quest Part 1.' And of course I appreciate anything you might want to say, good or bad reviews are both welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battle Of The Gods Part 1

_When suddenly a huge bang occurred and the ship shook violently, throwing Cameron and Claire to opposite sides of the bridge._

The ship dropped out of Hyperspace and they were greeted by two Ori ships. When Cameron picked himself off of the floor, he saw that Claire and several other soldiers were working at their stations.

"Shields are down to 63! Hyperspace has been disabled! We're venting atmosphere in the cargo hold!" A soldier yelled out the structural damages. "We're receiving reports of injuries!"

"Seal the cargo hold! Prepare the Helre cannon!" Claire turned to a huge monitor where it flickered and an image of a red haired woman with blue eyes appeared. "Lana, search and find me the nearest suitable planet that we can land on!" Claire ordered.

Cameron walked steadily up to Claire and when he got close enough he noticed that she was pretty banged up. Cuts and bruises all over her face and the sleeve of her red dress has been completely ripped off, revealing a massive cut in her right arm, and blood pooling out of it like a fountain.

Lana had finished her search "I have found one suitable planet, but it's under Ori Invasion." She spoke calmly. "The planet's name is-

"Solaris! We're back right where we started!" A soldier exclaimed. "They must have hacked into the Helre's navigation system.

"Never mind that, just get the cannon ready!" Claire roared, Cameron watched her as she didn't even flinch when she moved her right arm and pressed the communication button.

"Attention everyone! We have somehow come full circle. We have ended up back at Solaris. The ship is heavily damaged, so we plan to land. I repeat do not leave your assigned quarters unless other wise instructed to do so. We plan to make a secure path to the gate and dial out and leave." Claire finished her announcement and then she shut down Lana's monitor. "Sorry friend but we can't let them have you." She then retrieved a disk that had just come out of the console and held on to it tightly.

They were able to land safely on the planet. For some reason the Ori ships hadn't attacked them again, they had just guided them in. The Helre landed just outside the main Alliance village, where the Ori ship that had destroyed the temple had landed.

The Helre's cargo hold doors were forced open and there stood Cameron, Claire, the Do Run Hoi Ninja's and the soldiers. They were marched off of the ship by the Ori soldiers, disarmed and taken to the village square. Next the villagers were found and taken off of the ship and to the village square as well but they were told to stand around the edges. While Cameron, Claire and everyone else stood in the centre.

Valmont came and stood in front of Claire. He put his right hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. He then grabbed her wrists and dragged her away from the rest of them. The Ori soldiers then started to fire at the Ninja's and they all fell to the ground like stones in a river.

"You can spare their lives if you just give in!" Valmont said as he placed his hands on Claire's shoulders forcing her to get closer to him. Their faces were merely inches apart. He smiled devilishly and the Ori started firing at some of her soldiers, luckily they hadn't yet aimed for Cameron. And they again fell to the ground.

Claire looked at her fallen comrades; she remembered what Helena had said to her.

_"Save your strength, Claire, my people will look to you for guidance now."_

Claire felt her anger swell up inside of her. All of her pain, all of her pain that she has bottled up deep inside of her for two long years.

"It's your fault Claire for letting them die! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Valmont shouted at her, as she stayed silent. "It's your fault that Mitchell is going to die!"

The Ori soldiers raised their weapons and aimed them at Cameron. Claire felt her pain swell up inside of her. All of her anger, all of her anger that she has bottled up deep inside of her for two long years.

"STOP!"

Claire clenched her fists and a strange golden glow started coming from them. Everything from that point just seemed to move in slow motion. A huge force was emanating from Claire that it threw Valmont off of her and sent him into a house wall.

A breeze came bursting into the village square. The golden glow expanded and surrounded Claire, as she raised her right arm and her blood that had flowed out of her wound lift up off of her skin and shaped into small knives and they launched themselves at the Ori soldiers.

They all collapsed to the dusty and muddy ground as they drew their last breaths. The villagers stared on in horror and also out of curiosity. No matter how much they wanted to close their eyes shut they couldn't.

"Claire?" Cameron spoke, walking cautiously up to Claire. This side of Claire was truly scaring him. He had never expected her to be this way, but when he really thought about it, he didn't really know Claire, no one did, and even she didn't know herself. Or at least what she used to be.

Claire calmed down and her anger and pain flowed back to where it had been stored, and the golden glow faded slowly away. The villager's cheers were so loud that it probably could have been heard in space. But unfortunately the celebration didn't last.

More Ori soldiers turned up along with the Alliance, along with someone much worse.

Cameron would have recognised that voice anywhere. "Nice to see you again Mitchell. How is my mother?"

Adria!

The soldiers parted to make way for Adria to walk past them. Her hair was tied back in a normal ponytail, and she was wearing a yellow dress, typical for her.

"Vala is fine, last I checked." Mitchell replied hiding his surprise very poorly.

"Good. Now I want to know why he and all the other none believers are still alive!" Adria yelled at her soldiers. She glanced at Claire and her demeanour instantly changed. "Never mind, I know why you failed."

Claire and Cameron were standing next to each other. Cameron a little confused of what she meant by that last sentence, and Claire who was totally clueless.

"You're not supposed to be out! How the hell did you escape?!" Adria yelled as she pointed at Claire. "Tell me how in the universe did you escape?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Claire answered back still utterly clueless. "You know me?"

"This is wonderful, she doesn't remember a thing." Adria placed a hand over her mouth as she started to laugh. "This is truly excellent!"

"What do you know about me?!" Claire demanded.

"What the hell so funny Adria!" Cameron shouted, holding onto Claire to stop her from doing anything brash.

"What is so funny Mitchell is that dear friend of yours is my beloved sister."

A/N: Well what do you think? Do you like? I know I do! Well anyway it's sad to say that this is getting towards the end of the story. Though I may do a sequel, well it all depends on how you guys feel. Anyway please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Truth

"What do you mean by your sister? Vala only gave birth to you!" Mitchell exclaimed as be stood in front of Claire trying to protect her.

The Ori soldiers lowered their weapons and pointed them at the floor, as they too were puzzled by what Adria had meant by 'sister.'

"As you know Mitchell I'm not biologically Vala's daughter but a creation of the Ori. When a say 'sister' I mean it loosely." Adria sighed as she turned to the villagers and then pointed to Claire. "She was also made by the Ori, in fact she was 'born' first, to bring down the unbelievers back in our home galaxy. But-" Adria paused trying to lure the villagers into submission by lies, if not force would do the trick.

"But what!" Claire shouted at her. "What happened to me!?" Claire was getting a dangerous mix of emotions. Sadness, humiliation, anger, madness they were all slowly beginning to intertwine and become one.

"You betrayed us and began to rise a rebellion. You tried to take control for yourself and mass murdered many villages, just like this one." Adria said completely calmly. She had them right where she wanted them.

The villagers all gasped and started talking among themselves, whispering about the truth of Adria had spoken about. The remaining soldiers too began to question the intentions of Claire.

"You're lying! Claire would never do that!" Cameron shouted in angered rage.

"How dare you say that the one that was sent by the Ori to save you is lying!" Many of the Ori soldiers shouted in retaliation.

"It's ok, I forgive him. Now stay quiet!" Adria barked at them. She hated it when these lowly mortals got in her way. "The priors gathered together under orders from the Ori. They knew that they couldn't kill you, as you were too powerful, so they sealed you away. For all eternity." Adria lowered her arm and turned to face Cameron and Claire. "But shortly after Daniel Jackson and my mother visited us through the communication device, we detected a powerful energy surge from the planet where you were sealed. I never expected this."

Valmont had managed to crawl out of the rubble from when Claire had thrown him into the house wall. He was heavily banged up, unfortunately he was still alive and able to cause much damage if handed a weapon.

"You're lying!" Claire charged out from behind Cameron and ran towards Adria. Claire raised her clenched fist and swung at Adria who caught Claire's hand in hers and threw Claire up and into a different house that crumbled under the pressure. The on-looking villagers ran away from the village square in search of safety, the Ori soldiers did the same along with Valmont but in the other direction.

The only ones left in the village square were Adria, Claire and Cameron. Claire lifted up a piece of the wall that had collapsed on top of her. The dress she was wearing had been completely torn off, luckily Claire had worn a red vest top and black shorts underneath, along with her two trademark knives that were neatly tied around her waist.

Claire casually walked back to where Cameron was stood and smiled mockingly at Adria.

"You call that a counterattack?" Claire asked has she clicked her knuckles.

"You call that a attack?" Adria answered back, as she smiled back in the same manner as Claire.

"I'm just warming up!" Claire said as she ran towards Adria again. Cameron was about to chase after her, but he felt a mysterious force holding him back, obviously Claire had done it to prevent him form getting hurt or in the way.

Adria too ran towards Claire and they collided exchanging blows with one another. In physical abilities Claire had the upper hand but with the super natural powers Adria had the upper hand. They were basically equally matched.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Adria and Claire kept trying to knock the other off balance so that they could gain the advantage.

Adria suddenly managed to punch Claire in the stomach and knocked the air out her lungs. Claire was then thrown backwards towards Mitchell but she landed on her feet and regained her ground. Unfortunately Adria had leapt towards Claire, forming an energy ball in her right hand and fired it at Claire.

Claire placed her hands out in front of her and braced herself for impact. The fireball travelled at a tremendous speed and hit Claire at pinpoint accuracy. Smoke surround Claire and nothing was visible, the smoke continued to engulf the entire village square.

"Claire! Claire please be alright!" Cameron called out trying to break free of the force holding him back.

It was impossible to see through the thick smoke.

"It's over." Adria said as she put her head down and the smoke engulfed her.

Cameron called out again.

"CLAIRE!"

A/N: Well once again I would really like to know what you my readers think of this chapter. I know it's short but it just fills in for my next chapter Battle Of The Gods Part 2. Anyway please read and review! Love you guys!

xxx Darkmoonvampire xxx.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle Of The Gods Part 2 

The thick smoke had now completely swallowed the entire village square. Cameron was trying desperately to break free, how much he wanted to see if Claire was safe and unharmed.

But suddenly energy blasts came flying out of the smoke and up into the air, a moment later Claire emerged with Adria close behind her. They jumped high up into the air, Claire turned round and fired and energy ball at Adria who went backwards and landed on the ground unbalanced. Taken momentarily off-guard Adria didn't see the next attack coming.

Claire came rushing in at lightning fast speed and repaid Adria for the punch in the stomach with interest, Claire had landed two punches and a kick onto Adria. As they were moving so fast they created a breeze that blew away the thick smoke and it dissipated into the wind. Now Cameron could clearly see that Claire was all right. God how much his heart fluttered when he didn't know what was happening to Claire, or having near-death experiences, why did this have to happen to her? He wished they could have met under different circumstances.

They may have only known each other for two days now, but they had become very close in that time. But if wasn't for Claire and her quick bonding thing, they probably wouldn't be this close. Considering that they started out trying to kill each other to becoming allies to becoming friends to becoming something more, lovers perhaps?

Anyway Cameron knew that no matter what happened the two of them would always be together.

As Adria collapsed to the ground trying to pick herself up again, she used her powers to begin to choke the life out of Mitchell. "You should have let him run." Adria said devilishly.

Cameron raised his hands near his neck trying to stop her from choking him, but his effort was futile. Claire stopped as she saw him struggling for his life. Her emotions buried deep inside her began to surface again, and this time she completely lost control.

Claire launched herself at Adria as she continued to strangle Cameron, slowly killing him off. Adria was prepared though and she trapped Claire in a barrier. Now she had them both right where she wanted them.

Cameron choking to death and Claire slowly being crushed.

"_The two of you are almost one" _Helena's words came into Cameron's mind and he realized that they were stronger than they thought.

Claire raised her right hand trying to reach Cameron, and he too raised his right hand trying to reach her in return. Their bond was so strong that Adria's powers couldn't stop them. As the two of them gathered all their strength they managed to break free of the forces that were holding them back, their hands held on to one another's. A strong gust of wind swirled around them as they began to embrace each other.

"How the hell is this possible? I have all the power of the Ori!" Adria exclaimed as she clenched both of her fists, _'this shouldn't be happening!' _She thought to herself.

Claire and Cameron parted and they turned round in unison to face Adria. Claire was just about to charge out again when Cameron grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear. "Go get her." Claire just smiled and nodded as she ran off.

Adria's eyes glowed fire red as she unleashed her energy and Claire glowed a bright golden colour again as her right fist penetrated Adria's barrier and smacked her in the face. Adria flew backwards and shattered the ground below her as she collided with the muddy and dusty village square path.

Cameron cheered from his safe distanced, but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart, the place where his bond with Claire lived. As he looked at Claire he saw that a sword had been run through her stomach and the other end of the blade was sticking out of her back.

Adria stood with blood dripping from her lips. As she had been hit by Claire she had thrown one of the Ori soldiers swords at her while she had been momentarily off guard.

Claire's eyes widened and she coughed up blood that splattered all over the ground. Her hands shaking uncontrollably she placed them on the handle of the sword and slowly removed it from her body.

The sword dropped on the floor as Claire fell down on her hands and knees, as she continued to cough up the blood. Cameron ran at his fastest speed and placed his left hand on her wound in her back and his right hand on her stomach wound. His eyes too widened as he took in the severity of Claire's injuries.

Adria slowly approached the two of them and threw Cameron across the village square, he fell onto the ground, as he tried to get up, his left arm, which he had landed on was now broken. When he looked back he saw Adria place a hand just above Claire's head and began to form a energy ball, ready to fry Claire's brain.

Claire's blood began to form a lake around where she was knelt. Most of it was coming from the injuries from the sword; the one on her arm had nearly completely healed. She gasped heavily as she tried to desperately get air into her lungs.

Adria smiled devilishly. "We should have done this a long time ago."

Claire closed her eyes excepting that this was her end, she had come to terms with her death, and she waited for the inevitable.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sealed Fate 

Cameron came out of nowhere when he smacked into Adria, knocking her down. The energy ball she had in her hand was released but as she went down instead of hitting Claire it destroyed one of the houses that was located in the village square, it was really lucky that everyone had already evacuated.

Even though he had broken one of his arms, he still came to rescue her. He offered his free hand and she gladly accepted it. When Claire stood up, she collapsed into Mitchell's chest, as she lost consciousness. He just managed to catch her and lay her softly on his lap. He brushed all of her out of the way off her face. She almost looked like a child as she lay there. She seemed so innocent and so vulnerable.

Adria walked casually up to him as he cradled Claire's fragile body in his arm. Adria stopped in her tracks almost disgusted. "My God what is that awful stench?" Adria asked as she waved her hand in front of her face trying to make it go away.

Cameron just held onto Claire, protectively doing the only thing he could to keep her away from Adria and anyone else that would do her harm. He turned to look down at her angelic face as she 'slept' in his embrace.

"What is it that I can sense?" Adria said as she glanced down at Cameron holding onto Claire. "It can't be, can it?" She displayed a look of total confusion and disgust on her face as she lowered her waving hand she pointed at him.

"I don't believe it, could it be that you and her are bound together?" When Cameron stayed quiet still clutching onto Claire as much as possible, he knew what his answer was. "Unbelievable, you two do have a bond! What is this Galaxy coming too! A monster like her, being able to form such a deep bond with a normal human being? Disgusting!" Adria paused as she mulled something over. "Tell you what Mitchell, you allow me to destroy that thing, and I'll spare your life, for now."

"I thought that you said you couldn't kill her?" Cameron asked trying to buy him as much time as possible.

"The Priors couldn't but I can, and she can kill me, but in both cases it's very unlikely unless one of us is in the condition that she is currently in." Adria sighed and turned her head to the side slightly. "I actually feel sorry for her, but she shouldn't have betrayed us! Now what say you? Will you trade her life for yours?"

Cameron couldn't believe that Adria was even offering him this deal, how unbelievable is she to think that he would abandon Claire like this. To leave her behind so he can safe his sorry ass. No he wouldn't have it!

"Well? What is your answer?" Adria pried getting a little Impatient.

"No I would never leave Claire behind, no matter what the risk is to my life!" Cameron shouted at the top of his lungs, he brought Claire in closer to his chest.

"Are you insane or something?" Adria questioned. _'Why in the Galaxy would he not trade her life for his own? Any normal human being would.' _Adria thought to herself.

"I love her!" Cameron declared with pride in his voice. "I love her with all my heart!" He turned his head to look down at the one who had made him fell this way. He placed his thumb on Claire's cheek and started to softly caress it. "I love you…" His voice trailed off.

Adria felt like she was going to be sick at the very thought that, that 'thing' could ever have someone to love it. "It sickens me." She said harshly.

"Why? You're exactly like her! She may not work with you! But you're still the same! You said it yourself; she was made to serve the Ori, just like you. Only she was given free will!" Cameron shouted at Adria in angered rage. "Or is it that she actually has someone to love her and you don't?"

"Don't be absurd!" Adria shouted back. Now she was really getting angry and enraged. She was going to make him pay for saying that they were exactly the same, by taking Claire away from him, and then we'll see how he feels.

Unknowingly to the both of them Claire had been listening to everything that had been said, through the bound that she and Mitchell shared. Know she knew that Cameron truly cared for her, but was too scared to say the important words. How is it that the simplest words are always the hardest to say?

Even though she was unconscious and unable to move, and the powers against her were far too powerful, she still couldn't give up hope. If only they had time. If only she had time. She could have lived a normal life and forget all about fighting. She may have even been able to go to Earth and be with Mitchell. If only she had time for such things.

Claire gathered all her strength; if she couldn't fight back then the planet would have to do it for her. She completely let all her thoughts drift away as she began to listen deeply to the planet's desire to not be ruled by the Ori. She found it's centre and her spirit merged with the planet's as she began her final attack.

Dark clouds began to form above the village square and lightning and thunder started to perform their rampage down onto the planet. Adria thought to herself:

'_She used that tactic just before she was sealed away, looks like history is repeating itself.'_

Adria had already prepared her counterattack. Unfortunately Cameron had no clue what was happening he just held onto Claire as much as he could with his unbroken arm.

As the lightning struck down at Adria she used her powers to form a barrier around her and deflect back at Cameron and Claire. As the two of them were struck by the lightning, Cameron felt Claire stir in his arm as she regained consciousness. She too had created a barrier around them but she was too weak to deflect it off them, so all she could do was prevent it from hurting them.

As she used the last of her strength, Claire sat up and placed both of her hands on either side of Cameron's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Cameron who was slightly taken aback by her kiss returned it and placed his unharmed hand at the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

But as quickly the kiss had come it end and Claire pushed Cameron away and out of the barrier as she allowed it to collapse on her and Adria's powers began to surround her and seal her away just like the Priors did so many years ago.

Claire had known that she was one day going to leave for somewhere. But she had no idea that she would be sealed away. She had wanted to travel, and try to discover herself. But Adria was using all her strength, just to make Claire disappear.

The light that was surrounding her paralysed body was consuming her. Slowly devouring her into the darkness, where she would remain a shadow for all eternity.

Mitchell was shouting, pleading that Adria stop, begging for her life to be spared. He was truly a foolish human. Yet she was grateful for his efforts.

Claire thought deeply about Cameron, he only desired to return to his home and his friends. He had believed in her, given her a name, even trusted her; he had treated her like own of his own people.Cameron had given her hope for a brand new life, no matter how much of a fairy tale it seemed.

"Cameron, my gift is to you, use it wisely. Be safe." Claire said as she shrieked when the light got so bright. She slowly faded like dust as she flew away in the wind.

And then she was gone.

When the light had dissipated, tears began to form in Cameron's eyes, but as he looked around unbelievingly as to what had just happened, he saw that most of the villagers had returned guided back by the Ori soldiers and they also started to shed tears of their own.

It didn't seem much of a coincidence when the dark clouds began to suddenly shower it down with heavy rainfall. It was like even the planet itself was grieving at her loss.

Claire had fought to her last breath to correct the mistake that shouldn't have been created.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home 

Without Claire, Cameron Mitchell's task of getting off of this planet just became next to impossible. He doubted that any of the villagers would be willing to help him, and getting past the Ori is an entirely different thing.

Now that they are here, this planet and it's people would accept Origin and the remaining members of the 'Do Run Hoi' would be hunted down and killed in cold blood.

Before he could do that though he would need to get past Adria.

'_Cameron I'll be with you forever, now go!'_

Claire's voice echoed through his mind. She was still alive! But where the hell was she?

'_Claire where are you?' _Cameron asked her in his mind. As he waited for her reply he heard her starting to whimper and cry.

'_Don't worry about me! Just run for the gate! You're friends are waiting for you!'_ Claire said, but after that, Cameron felt her presence in his heart and mind grew fainter.

Adria stood there looking up at the sky, proud of her actions, although she hadn't been able to kill Claire it was highly unlikely that she would escape her eternal prison a second time, unless someone found her and freed her. But the chances of that happening were also unlikely.

As Mitchell took in his surroundings, he noticed that everyone wasn't moving, as if time stopped for him. Claire must have done this for him. She sacrificed her own freedom to be able send him home. Even the rain had stopped; Adria too just stared up at the sky.

Not giving it a second thought Mitchell stood up and starting pegging for the gate, even though he had know idea where it was on this planet he felt like he was being guided to it. After ten minutes had passed the rain had continued to shower it down. Looks like the stop time effect had run out. That meant that the Ori soldiers would be chasing after him now.

"There he is fire!" 'Speak of the devils' Mitchell thought to himself as he increased his speed, somehow he knew that he only had a few yards left to go as he heard his team's voices.

"Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala I'm coming!" Mitchell shouted out as he jumped over a log and dashed out of the forest into a giant clearing where he saw the rest of SG-1 standing guard near the Stargate. They all looked at him with smiles on their faces as Daniel began to dial the gate.

As Mitchell joined up with them, Sam handed him a handgun and started firing at the Ori soldiers as they entered the clearing. Luckily the Stargate had connected and Daniel sent the I.d.c through and SG-1 ran through the gate avoiding the Ori weapon blasts.

Landing on the ramp in the Gate room SG-1 walked steadily off of it and was greeted by General Laundry. "I take it you found him." He said as he looked at Mitchell. "Glad to have you back Colonel. We'll debrief in one hour." Laundry said as he began to walk to the debriefing room.

Mitchell was thankful that he had returned home safely, but he wished that Claire was standing beside him. Going to the infirmary, Dr. Lam had put his arm in a cast and he was cleared to go to the debriefing but after that he would have to rest.

Mitchell sat down next to General Laundry in the debriefing room. As the rest of SG-1 turned up and took their seats, Mitchell began his long story up until meeting Sam and everyone else.

"Nice to know there's someone with supernatural powers who's on our side." Vala said as she thought about Adria. "Well I hope you told my daughter she's grounded." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone smiled at that.

"Unfortunately now she is gone." Laundry stated clasping his hands together. "So now we must continue to find Merlin's anti Ori weapon." Laundry sat back in his chair.

"I've been going through the information we have on it and well I think I'm making some progress." Daniel said as he looked at Vala.

"Well before then let's allow Mitchell to get better, then go kick some Ori but." Laundry said as he stood up and walked into his office as his red phone began to ring.

As everyone else began to leave Mitchell stayed at down. "Just how did you know where I was?" He asked because if he had been missing for two days then how would they have known where to look for him?

"We received a transmission from a lady that said she knew where you were." Teal'c said with his arms behind his back.

Mitchell stood up suddenly and gazed out of the window down onto the Stargate. "Claire."

Everyone left him to wonder in his thoughts except for Daniel who walked up to next to him and stayed silent.

"Remember when you said to me that when Vala had been sent to the Ori Galaxy you just knew that she was there somewhere?" Mitchell asked not taking his gaze off the Stargate.

"Yes I do, and I'm glad I was right." Daniel said nearly whispering, he hadn't told anyone else about it. Daniel turned and looked into Mitchell's blue eyes. He recognised that look anyway.

"Well I have that very same feeling that Claire is out there somewhere and just waiting for me to find her. You know I could hear her voice in my head, she told me to run. But-" Mitchell's voice went low as so no one else would hear him. "But I didn't want to, I wanted to stay with her."

"She's still out there Mitchell, and when you're recovered you'll find her. I promise." Daniel said and placed a hand on Mitchell's shoulder to try and comfort him. They stood there in silence for a moment and that's when Mitchell heard her.

'It's… so… cold…so… dark… so… empty… Cam…er…on…' 

"Claire!?" Mitchell said out loud and Daniel looked at him funny. But as he tried to listen, her voice began to slowly fade away until it was gone.

Now Mitchell knew for sure that Claire needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down. He had decided that when he recovered he was going to search the entire Galaxy to find her and all of the Ori Galaxy if need be!

Daniel removed his hand and left Mitchell to his thoughts as he left the room.

"Claire is my Guardian Angel." Mitchell said softly.

A/N: I know most of you are hating me for this, but I had this planned from the very beginning. But please don't hate me completely, because I'm doing a sequel where Mitchell finds Claire and there are a couple of huge battles and then a happy ending. Please Read and Review!

The Title of the new story will be 'My Angel.' So keep an eye out for it!


End file.
